Good Things Can Happen When You Break The Rules
by Lina Magic
Summary: Stiles always wants to look at what he's told to stay away from. So why should this be any different? Maybe because it ends up with him in bed with Derek! ;) happy accidents.
1. Chapter 1

So this story took a bit to finish. Maybe it was because I'm super lazy and didn't feel like writing... No that is why. Well that and I fell into a tumblr coma. But I got my ass in gear and finished it up for you guys. So here you go, enjoy!

* * *

Stiles always secretly loved it when Derek shoved him against walls. He didn't really know why at first but after a few times he started to find it extremely sexy seeing Derek all dominating with his muscles bulging in all the right places. But he could **never** tell anyone. He's pretty sure he'd die a very painful death if Derek ever found out. So that's why he has to jerk off about five times a day. Just to make sure there's no surprise boner when Derek manhandles him. Of course that would only work for a short time. That's when everything gets interesting.

One day after a pack meeting in the old Hale house, Stiles decided to stay after to raid the trunks filled with books up in the attic. He never really got a chance when the Alpha pack thing was going on. But since that ended a month ago he had all the time in the world to read up on his furry little friends. Finding his way up to the attic in the newly restored house, he ran straight over to his chair. Stiles sighed as he relaxed into the La-Z-Boy recliner that he had moved up there a few days ago. He just sat there looking at the one trunk he hadn't even touched yet. Yeah so Derek told him not to go into it, but this was Stiles were talking about! He just had to. The curiosity was literally eating him alive! With a last decision he jumped from the seat and kneeled down in front of the trunk. Though it was old-looking it seemed to have been recently opened and cleaned. '_Oh so he can look but I can't? That's bull_!' Stiles thought

"What's bull?" The sudden voice startled Stiles, making him flail like an idiot. But really he's been so spazzy lately no one really cares anymore. Turning around Stiles tried to hide the trunk with his body. Finding that was in fact completely impossible since he was barely a twig of a teen, he found Derek at the door glaring at him.

"I seriously need to get you a bell or something!" Stiles gasped as he tried to catch his breath. " What's up? Something happen? And why are you looking at me like I'm your next meal?" Stiles started to back away, but found his way blocked by the ever mysterious trunk. Fumbling around it the best he could, Stiles couldn't help the defeated sigh that escaped him when he felt his back hit the wall. Next thing he knew, Derek had him by the collar of his shirt pinning him against the cold wall.

"Why does this always happen?" Stiles said "Just don't stretch my shirt. This is my last good one." Seeing a smirk slowly appear on Derek's face gave Stiles a feeling of dread. Derek leaned forward, tipping Stiles' head to the side rubbing his nose along the column of his throat. A shiver made its way down Stiles spine. Derek was too close and he was definitely way too horny today for him to do this. Why, oh why did Derek have to invade his personal space all the time? Wait... Was Derek _sniffing_ him?

"Dude are you seriously sniffing me right now?" Stiles gasped feeling Derek's free hand travel down his side, causing Stiles' body to shudder. Finally settling on his hip Derek's hand started to stroke the skin that was peaking from the hem of his shirt.

"Mhm, your lucky that's all I'm doing now. And that's my shirt, not yours." Derek said, loosening his grip on the shirt and brings his down to Stiles' other hip, pulling them together. Stiles let out a hiss as his crotch came into contact with Derek's thigh. Derek could feel Stiles growing harder as he rutted against the younger boys hips. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He needed to get Stiles to a bed or a couch quick.

"Room," He gasped as he brushed up against Stiles' hips."Now." He growled out.

Stiles, seeming to be in better control at the time, nodding and pushing past the alpha. Derek turned to see Stiles looking over his shoulder with lust burning in his eyes. The alpha made his was over to Stiles, slipping his arms around the human. Stiles took the sign and made his way through the house to the master bedroom.

'_Oh god, this is really happening_' Stiles couldn't help the shiver working its way up his spine. He could feel Derek's hands make their way to the bottom of his shirt. Feeling them sneak under and up, bringing the shirt with them. The shirt was thrown over to an unknown direction, the alpha's shirt following in its wake. They made their way over to the bed. Their clothes being striped on the way. Stiles let out a gasp as Derek picked him up and deposited him on the large bed. Derek looked down at him, his eyes flashing red. '_That shouldn't be hot. That shou- Oh fuck it!_' Stiles couldn't wait anymore, his hands flying out and grasping the alpha by him shoulders. He wanted him. **Now**! Stiles pulled Derek down into a kiss.

~~~~~~~ **TO BE CONTINUED?**

And I'm just gonna leave you there. I just don't know if I can finish this one. Tell me if you want it finished. If not then its staying like this for now. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

UGH! you guys have **no** idea how hard ( innuendo! haha) it was to write this. My brain! Anyways here you all are! The rest of the smut.

* * *

The mid-day air was thick and heavy between the two bodies writhing on the bed. Stiles gasped as Derek flipped him onto his quick thump of adrenaline is still making everything feel jittery and unreal. But Stiles lets Derek lay his hands on his skin, grip tight and haul him down the bed, mouth hot and open on his chest, wet against his throat - and then pressed hard against his own mouth.

Derek's still sliding his hands on Stiles like he doesn't think he's allowed.

"I want to fuck you," Derek says, gravely and rough. "Tell me I can do that, tell me you want that." It sounds more like a demand than a question, but Stiles doesn't even care. All he wants is Derek to keep touching him.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out." Just please, don't stop." Derek let his hands travel down Stiles' body, stopping at his hips. He felt Derek's hands slip his boxers off. He reached over to the nightstand and came back with a small bottle of lube. Stiles let out a small moan as he felt Derek's first slick finger massage his opening. It continued for a few more moments, trying to get Stiles to relax before he pushed the first finger inside. Stiles stiffened at first before a moan slipped from his mouth.

"Oh god, I want you inside me so bad." Stiles couldn't help the grunt as a second finger was added. There was a slight burning from being stretched, nothing he couldn't deal with. The pain soon turned into flares of pleasure as Derek worked his fingers in and out of Stiles' body. As a third finger was added Stiles felt a spike in the pleasure when Derek's fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves inside him. Stiles yelled out, seeing stars as pleasure rippled through his body. Derek leaned back, pulling his fingers from the boy's body. Stiles let out a whimper, feeling empty and needy. He looked back in time to see Derek slicking himself up. _'That's a sight I could get used to.'_ Stiles thought. A smile spread wide on his face as Derek grabbed onto his hips.

"Tell me if you need to stop. No matter what, if you need me too, I'll stop." Derek looked in Stiles' lust blown eyes, his own lust showing and something else that Stiles really didn't have the brain power to think about. Stiles nodded. Pushing back against Derek with a needy moan. At first all he could feel was the burning stretch as Derek pushed in slow and steady. When Derek was in all the way he looked down to stiles in concern.

"I'm fine, just give me a few seconds." Stiles mumbled out. About a minute passed when Stiles turned back and nodded, telling Derek he could move.

With the first few thrust Derek kept them slow and soft, not wanting to hurt his love. He tighten his grip on his mates hips, trying to keep himself under control. Derek let out a growl as he increased his movement, setting a slow and shallow pace. Stiles let out a gasp as the tip of Derek's member brushed against his prostate. He felt Derek tighten his hold and move faster, cause Stiles to throw his head back and let out a strangled moan.

"Faster... Ahh.. Please Derek... Ah fuck! I need you. Please go faster." Stiles pushed back insistently on Derek's cock, feeling it brush against his prostate again. He wanted to come so bad, needed Derek to go faster and harder. Derek pulled out, leaving Stiles to squawk and huff in protest.

"Get on your knees and stop complaining." Derek chuckled out as he watched Stiles got up and kneeled on the bed. Derek grabbed his hands and placed them on the headboard before pushing back into Stiles' body. Stiles let out a scream as Derek slammed right into his prostate. Derek started up a fast and hard pace, feeling Stiles shake with need. Stiles' breaths coming out in uneven puffs as Derek pounded into him, causing the bed to knock against the wall in noisy thumps. Stiles reached around back and grabbed his head, bringing him forward, latching his mouth to Derek's. The kiss was wet and sloppy though neither of them really seemed to mind at the moment. Derek pulled out again, leaving Stiles empty and frustrated. He took Stiles in his arm and laid down, pulling his mate down on top of him. Stiles seemed to get his motives and to Derek's cock in his hand, moving it to his entrance. They let out a similar grown as Stiles sank down onto Derek's dick. Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek as he started to move up and down Derek's length. They could feel their orgasms building as Stiles increased his speed, slamming down on Derek and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Derek gripped tight on Stiles' hips, thrusting his hips in time with Stiles'.

"Oh, oh…" he moaned, and Derek sped up his hips and wrapped his fingers around Stiles' shaft. Derek pumped his fist at a different speed than his hips, and Stiles felt his orgasm growing closer, his balls tightening and desire pooling low in his belly. Then, Derek squeezed his fist and hit Stiles in just the right spot, and white exploded behind Stiles' eyelids as he came with Derek's name on his lips. Derek kept pumping his fist until Stiles' cock was sensitive, and he reached down and stilled his hand.

Derek pushed Stiles' boneless body down and leaned over him. Stiles cried out at Derek picked up the tempo of his thrusts, hitting the bundle of nerves with every one. A low growl vibrated through the alpha as he came, emptying out into Stiles with his eyes closed tight. When Derek opened his eyes, they were red and Stiles thought it was so sexy his body automatically contracted around Derek's cock.

"Oh man, that was awesome. We should totally do that more often. In fact I think we should do that again in... about 15 minutes or so. Just - Mhhf" Stiles cut off as Derek captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Yes, we can do it again. But I need you to shut up for a few minutes." Derek mumbled as he rolled over. Stiles draped his body across Derek's, nuzzling into the werewolf's chest. He yawned as the warm glow of the sun came through the window and rested on his back. _' A nap wouldn't hurt either I guess'_ Stiles thought to himself, as his eyelids grew heave and slipped closed.

Derek looked down at the human and smirked. " So much for round two." Derek chuckled as he rolled onto his side, tucking Stiles in under his arms. Derek buried his face in the back of Stiles neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Omg! Finally done! Ok I'm taking a nap now. I want to sleep for like a week after this!


End file.
